This invention relates to an antistatic mat for vehicles, and more particularly relates to an antistatic mat equipped with electric discharge function against generation of static electricity for effectively preventing adhesion of dust and rubbish thereon and secondary disaster caused by electric shock.
Conventionally, it is proposed an antistatic mat as disclosed in Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 61-110632, and the antistatic mat as above is designed to prevent mat from being soiled due to attraction of dust and rubbish caused by generation of static electricity and due to secondary disaster caused by electric shock.
The antistatic mat (1) as above according to the prior art as shown in FIG. 11, includes conductive base cloth (2) partially including conductive thread therein, a connecting cord (3) for electrically connecting one end of the antistatic mat (1) with a vehicle body. According to the antistatic mat (1) of this prior art, another end of the connecting cord (3) is connected to the vehicle body for enabling to earth static electricity caused by friction generated between shoes and the bottom of the trousers to the vehicle body at the time of getting on or off of the vehicle or during driving of the vehicle.
The antistatic mat (1) according to the prior art as above, however, the generated static electricity is earthed to the vehicle body by the provision of the cord (3) connected to one end portion of the mat. Therefore, when the mat becomes depositioned due to getting on and off the vehicle and the connecting cord becomes disconnected from the vehicle body, earthing will be frequently made disabled.
Furthermore, the connected cord (3) as above needs provision of mounting portion where earthing is capable in the vehicle body. In addition to that, for earthing static electricity in the electrified body, earthing means such as earth belt should be provided to the vehicle body, since the body of the vehicle does not contact with the ground surface directly.
The present invention is considered for overcoming the defects of the prior art as above, and this invention is to provide an antistatic mat equipped with electric discharging function against generation of static electricity for effectively preventing adhesion of dust and rubbish to the vehicle mat and to secondary disaster caused by electric shock.